super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Elements
There are multiple element types on certain characters as listed here List Fire Element *Baxter *Nicolas *Baxter TH *Baxstair *Mahroe *Baxter (Monster G) *Super Baxter X *Super Baxter (MQ) *Fliarz *Mariko *Mareo *Paloma *Mecha Baxter *Fantacy The Pirate Fox *Starfire Ultima *Hinotama Man *Mario *Bloodwing *Glacis *Francisco *Sadie Thomlinson *Cook *Baxter? *Princess Olivia *Must *TheSuperMarioEwers *Athena *Greenie *Tommy *Protector *Batista *Ronan *Autumn *Ignis *Bazyli *Flaura *Jazz *Teal *Melissa *Takumi *Fliarz *Benson *Baxter Dark Water Element *Suu *Mero *Katie *Keyonna Poindexter *Richard Rich *Mist *Grace Steger *Mari *Sapphire *Tatsu Grass Element *Rose *Rosey XY *Sasha *Zhauryana *Kazuya *Monroe *Geyser *Sam *Lee *Emma Harmon *Carly May Lightning Element *Gunther *Gunther (Monster G) *Super Gunther Y *Wolf Fire Sword (MQ) *Irias *Lekki *Nio *Kakeru *Jilnyver *Train *Foxy *Kiiro *Daedalus *Yung Poliwrath *ThePikachuKing *TheSuperLuigiEwers *Llywellyn Cruse *Chester Ewers *Furizu *Cristian *Luxray *Aeolus Ice Element *Thrash *Nario *Lunik *Mishka *Laika *Jack Frost *Mist *Toy Bonnie *Desi the Snow Cat *Nikko *Silvermist Air Element *Papi *Edward *Lunik *Beard *LinkPutz85 *Abi Hazeldine *Aeolus *Austin Putz Dragon Element *Denise *Princess Denise (SPD) *Wyvern *Zmey *Taylor Campbell *Sarah Tohnen *Grace Steger *McKenzie Marvin *Bazyli *Raksha Light Element *Artemis *Paris *Amanda Stratton *Lexi Adams *Hailey *Prince Daiki *Raiden *Priest *Wraith *Princess Rekishi *Rudolph *Shaina *Princess Laylah *Nyx *Scott Cawthon *Maria Hyūzu *Susan Breda *Shiloh Ewers *Jonah *Kit Dark Element *Nicolas *Venom *Scott *Shelton *Stephen *Xavier *Darth Mahroe *Jenifer Adan Lopez *Shadow Baxter *Dark Ewers *Graham *Leo Burrows *Bone Shesh *Lluvia *JC *Duffy George *Zharinah Crews *Toy Chica *Nightmare *Sonic.exe *Jaakuna *Shirly Ramsay *Nightingale *Starshadow *Automation 13 *Lexi *Kabuto *Baxter Dark *Equinox *Zaahida Steel Element *Gumball *Kames *Odin *Tj *Sergei *Walter *Brand *Tanner *Cyclothstone *Bullynaut *Baxter Howlett *Zena Psychic Element *Cristian *Genesis Guy *Shirubā *Kenji *Dave Mustaine *Kendal *Batista *Marionette *Autumn *Mewfour *Sagatto *Trinity Ewers Earth Element *Chester *Chestetta *Cerea *Masakazu *Denise Turner *Davis *Addie Ewers *Lolbit *Rebecca "Bella" Lambert *Chocolate *Automation 13 Sacred Element *Artix The Hedgehog *Tyson-Han *CD Rice *Calum Scala *Duffy George *Skelter Helter *Christian Rice *Golden Freddy *Zane Ghost Element *Jack-O-Master *Jack-O-Girl *Lala *Bash *Layla Dana *Springtrap *Maxevi *Raksha Fairy Element *Savannah *Savannah Allen *Chisa *PrincessPeachiloveyou *Chica *Connie *Ayumu Kurai *Spring Bonnie *Funtime Foxy Ground Element *Waxter *Morgan *Wariko *Tyrone *Brody 6 *Sonikku Ewers *Shadō Kyūkyoku *Foster *Bonnie *Savage_Wario *Kristine Reed *Jefferi Hudson *Acus Sekushi *Parha *Weretoons *Emma Sebren Poison Element *Wagunther *Walekki *King Spider *Snakes *Zack Shepard *Thomas Normal Element *Sonia *Dr. Hardy *Peanut *Sonic the Hedgehog *Buckly *Xay *Desi Delao *Dr. Health *Dr. Pledge *Graph *Slope *Joey *Metta *Bob *Tourettes Guy *Ballard Ewers *Chase Brown *BB *JJ *Burgandy the Red *Prince Brian *Cleo Corrine *Jordan Ewers *Vent Light Fighting Element *Bakstere *Baxter Ewers *Amber Ewers *AU Baxter Ewers *AU Amber Ewers *AU 2 Baxter Ewers *AU 2 Amber Ewers *Mega Man *Freddy Fazbear *Darren *Joe Kabat *Deniz Slade *Baxette Ewers *Toy Freddy *Gunther Ewers *Bat-Senpai *Melissa Welch *Rambo Magic Element *Dio *Oid *Mullins *Chelsea *Zoe *Santa Claus *Summer Starlight Edge Firewind *Raven Rae *Mangle *Must *Amber *Melissa *The Christmas Tree Monster Element *Mahlarez *Mahterbet *Mahlaraze *Akkadian *Miia *Rachnera *OscarDatGrouch *Demolisher All Elements *Judgement *Baionikuru-01 Trivia *Nicolas, Cristian, Lunik, Must, Mist, Batista, Grace Steger, Bazyli, Automation 13, Melissa, Baxter Dark and Raksha are so far with more than one element. **Nicolas is classified as a Fire Element and Dark Element. **Cristian is classified as a Lightning Element and Psychic Element **Lunik is classified as a Ice Element and Air Element. **Must is classified as a Fire Element and Psychic Element. **Mist is classified as a Water Element and Ice Element. **Batista is classified as a Fire Element and Psychic Element. **Autumn is classified as a Fire Element and Psychic Element. **Bazyli is classified as a Fire Element and Dragon Element. **Automation 13 is classified as a Dark Element and Earth Element. **Melissa is classified as a Fire Element and Magic Element. **Baxter Dark is classified as a Fire Element and Dark Element. **Raksha is classified as a Dragon Element and Ghost Element. Category:Stats